Eres mi sueño
by justagirl2.0898
Summary: Alice sueña con la posibilidad de ser una gran bailarina, pero todo cambiará en su vida cuando conozca a Jasper, un fotógrafo que le mostrará que la vida es algo más que seguir normas e intentar ser perfecta ¿Podrá el amor unir a personas con sueños tan diferentes? Una historia sobre el amor, el esfuerzo y lo que hay que sacrificar por cumplir nuestros sueños... mal summary
1. Chapter 1

**Alice POV**

 **Prólogo**

Subí a toda velocidad por los escalones del autobús que recorría las principales calles de Nueva York, eran casi las 7:30 de la mañana lo que quiere decir que voy atrasada... otra vez. Soy la solista más joven del Ballet de la Ciudad de Nueva York y la verdad es que es un verdadero honor que me dieran esta oportunidad, quiero decir, tengo solo 19 años y es muy probable que logre ser primera bailarina antes de que cumpla los 28 años, solo si me esfuerzo en esto y le dedico mi vida completa para lograr mis sueños.

Era la primera vez que ensayaríamos "La Bayadera" sobre el escenario y yo ya estaba llegando tarde. La señorita Esme, la directora artística, iba a matarme y la verdad es que si me quitaba mi solo entonces no sería capaz de contener las lágrimas, porque con mucho esfuerzo me había ganado el solo más difícil: tenía que bailar con un jarrón sobre mi cabeza y si se caía iba a arruinarlo todo, además de otras coreografías con el cuerpo de la compañía. La verdad es que ensayaba a tal nivel que a veces la sangre de mis pies se notaba en la tela rosa suave de mis zapatillas de punta y es que no quiero perder esta gran oportunidad ni decepcionar a nadie.

Me senté en la última fila de asientos al lado de la ventana para sentir el aire frío sobre mis mejillas. A mi lado no iba ninguna persona lo que me hizo sonreír un momento y cerrar mis ojos por unos segundos para permitirme descansar. La noche anterior casi no había dormido por quedarme ensayando hasta tarde y ahora tuve que levantarme temprano para tomar algo de desayuno, hacerme un moño apretado con mi negro pelo y ordenar mi bolso con todas las cosas que necesitaría para el ensayo.

No sé en que momento me dormí, solo sé que de pronto una voz lejana me llamaba mientras alguien tocaba mi brazo. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, parpadeando un par de veces para recordar que estaba en el autobús que me llevaría a trabajar y, para mi total vergüenza, me había dormido sobre el hombro de alguien. Ese alguien era un chico de cabello rubio, linda sonrisa y ojos azules que me miraban con diversión; era tan guapo que parecía actor de cine y eso solo hacía que yo me sintiera aún más avergonzada.

-¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamé consciente de que mi cara estaba roja- ¡Que vergüenza!... Nunca me había quedado dormida en el autobús... Lo siento, de verdad.

-No te preocupes...- respondió sonriendo de tal forma que me hizo sentir aún más nerviosa- Es bueno sentirse útil desde temprano, aunque sea sirviendo como almohada.

-¡No quería usarte de almohada! Yo solo...

-Tranquila, no me estoy quejando- señaló-, de hecho sería un gusto seguir siendo tu almohada por otros 15 minutos, pero si te desperté es porque me bajo en la próxima parada.

-Lo siento mucho...

-No te disculpes tanto: fue un honor ser tu almohada, de verdad- nos sonreímos mutuamente un segundo mientras nos mirábamos en silencio-... Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? - me ofreció su mano a la vez que me miraba directamente a los ojos- Yo soy Jasper.

-Alice...- respondí estrechando su mano.

-Alice...- repitió sonriendo- lindo nombre... ya debo irme, pero fue un gusto- me guiñó un ojo un segundo- . Espero que tengas un lindo día...

-Igualmente...

Sonreí un momento antes de asentir. Él se puso de pie, me sonrió de lado y me dijo adiós antes de bajar del autobús y perderse por las calles de la ciudad. Lucía bastante amable, de hecho no parecía para nada molesto con que me haya dormido sobre su hombro, lo que es muy bueno, ya que la gente en las ciudades grandes no suele ser nada agradable cuando estas cosas pasan...

Me quedé sonriendo un par de segundos y mirando por la ventana a aquel joven que se alejaba a paso lento y tranquilo. Entonces me di cuenta de que la fachada del teatro se alejaba cada vez más por lo que ahora sí era un hecho que iba a llegar tarde.

¡Era una idiota! 5 Minutos hablando con un chico y ya me había ganado un regaño de parte de la señorita Esme por irresponsable... La verdad es que ningún hombre merece ser una distracción, quiero decir, no me permito que nadie me distraiga de mis objetivos por lo que he optado por no tener relaciones románticas con nadie: mi sueño es ser bailarina y no dejaré que nadie me aleje de lo que es mi verdadero amor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice POV**

 **Capítulo uno**

-¿Por qué una de mis solistas viene llegando a esta hora?- preguntó la señorita Esme en cuanto llegué al escenario-... ¡Comienza a elongar! Es la segunda vez que llegas tarde durante esta semana, no lo quiero pensar pero creo que estás pidiendo a gritos que te reemplace.

-¡No, no es eso!- murmuré a punto de comenzar a llorar- yo...

-¡Silencio!...- asentí una sola vez mientras mis compañeros estiraban sus piernas, yo comencé a hacer lo mismo al tiempo que la señorita Esme corregía la postura de mi espalda- Eres una bailarina decente, lo haces relativamente bien como solista, pero parte de la danza es llegar a tiempo... Después del ensayo quiero que te quedes a limpiar el escenario, debe quedar muy limpio porque o si no tendrás que quedarte también mañana.

Suspiré resignada mientras seguía estirando mis músculos, la señorita Esme se fue a corregir la elongación de alguien más y yo me quedé asumiendo mi castigo sin poder hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

-Muy bien, el día de hoy quiero presentarles a alguien- la directora de arte le hizo una seña a alguien para que entrara y entonces, para mi sorpresa, cuando esa persona entró, vi al joven con el que había hablado en el autobús durante la mañana-: Jasper Hale es mi sobrino, estudia cine y fotografía y además es el encargado de hacer unos vídeos para promocionar la compañía de ballet a través de las redes sociales por lo que durante unos meses va a grabar y tomar fotografías de algunos ensayos y presentaciones... Por supuesto espero que le traten con respeto y que den lo mejor de sí en cada presentación y ensayo... ¡Ahora vamos a trabajar!

Comenzamos dividiéndonos en grupos pequeños para practicar algunos giros. Yo me quedé en la última fila de mi grupo, no quería que Jasper me viera y me reconociera como la chica inoportuna que se había dormido sobre su hombro en el autobús, además desde las sombras podía contemplarle sin ser demasiado evidente: sin lugar a dudas parecía actor de cine, con su camisa a cuadros que combinaba a la perfección con el color de sus ojos, su chaqueta negra y su cámara fotográfica profesional. Era demasiado lindo, pero no podía permitirme más distracciones; no aquí, no ahora y menos durante el primer ensayo de la obra sobre el escenario...

-Es muy guapo-susurró Bella a mi lado-, entiendo por qué estás algo distraída hoy...

-No estoy distraída- respondí mirándola de reojo-, solo estoy cansada porque he estado ensayando mucho.

-Te conozco amiguita: estás distraída y es por el fotógrafo guapo... está bien si te gusta; todas aquí merecemos algo de diversión.

Bella y yo somos amigas desde casi los 12 años: estudiamos danza juntas, pero a ella la dejaron en el cuerpo de baile y a mí me escogieron como solista. Ambas somos muy buenas bailarinas, quiero decir, si no fuese así no estaríamos en una de las mejores compañías del mundo, sin embargo, es poco probable que ella logre ser algo más que solista o reemplazante; ¡Solo en la compañía de Nueva York hay más de 100 bailarines! Es difícil destacar y yo paso a paso lo estoy haciendo.

Cuando fue mi turno de ensayar el solo, pensé que Jasper me había reconocido, pero ni siquiera me dirigió alguna sonrisa o algo por el estilo: solo se limitó a grabar mi parte en un completo silencio. Puedo decir que casi sentí la punzada de desilusión al ver su irreverencia.

-Tienes que seguir ensayando - dijo la señorita Esme -. Aún no es perfecto... Intenta que tu cara no refleje lo preocupada que estás de hacerlo bien: aunque tengas un jarrón en la cabeza, tienes que demostrar que es fácil y que te estás divirtiendo.

-Yo creo que lo hizo bien- señaló Jasper levantando la mirada de su cámara- : en el vídeo se veía muy bonita y tengo buenas tomas que podré usar en los vídeos para Instagram.

La señorita Esme, los chicos que estaban en el escenario y yo le miramos con visible sorpresa. Él pareció notarlo, ya que me dirigió una breve sonrisa antes de mirar a su tía.

-Sobrino... no tenía idea que sabías de ballet- la directora artística lucía muy enfadada, su voz era dura y parecía estar a punto de echar a Jasper del ensayo- ¡Estoy segura que a la señorita Alice le encantará oír tus críticas en lugar de las mías! Si vas a interrumpir los ensayos entonces no te dejaré venir a grabar: ¡Tienes que guardar silencio!

-Lo siento, yo solo...

-¡No me interesa!- exclamó la señorita Esme interrumpiéndole- ¡Tu vienes, grabas y te callas! De los bailarines y de lo que hacen me encargo yo...

Jasper miró a la directora de forma desafiante, pero luego asintió antes de volver a fijar su atención en su cámara. Yo me sentía muy incómoda, pero la verdad es que la señorita Esme tiene razón: él no debe interrumpir los ensayos ni opinar sobre algo que desconoce.

Cuando salí del escenario la vergüenza no disminuyó, ya que mis compañeros no dejaron de comentar lo que había sucedido. Miraban a Jasper como si fuese idiota y no dejaban de decir que la señorita Esme había sido demasiado blanda con él y conmigo; que yo había cometido errores que una bailarina de elite no puede permitirse y que tal vez deberían considerar quitarme el solo.

-No les hagas caso...- susurró Edward ofreciéndome un pañuelo-: vi tu solo y si en algo tiene razón el fotógrafo es en que lo hiciste bien. Los otros solistas y bailarines del cuerpo, quieren tu lugar en la obra y ante el comentario de cualquiera, harán lo que sea para quitarte del camino.

Edward es el primer bailarín más reciente que tiene la compañía: fue promovido hace 3 años y la verdad es que es un bailarín excelente: es ágil, guapo, versátil y además es una gran pareja de baile. Nunca he bailado con él, pero las chicas que sí lo han hecho no paran de comentar de su gran habilidad para guiar y hacerte sentir segura.

\- Gracias - dije recibiendo su pañuelo y esforzándome por sonreír-, pero la señorita Esme tiene razón: tengo que seguir practicando; si quiero ser como tú tengo que esforzarme.

-Cariño, te diré un secreto- Edward me miró como si le diese ternura antes de dar unos pasos en dirección al escenario en espera de su turno para ensayar-, una vez que te promueven a primer bailarín, la competencia no para: tienes que esforzarte en ganar la presentación de la noche de estreno porque ahí es donde están los críticos de arte y todos los primeros bailarines queremos protagonizar esa noche... Si piensas que siendo primera bailarina, tu vida se soluciona, entonces te equivocas demasiado, porque esto no hace más que empeorar...

Tal vez sea cierto, tal vez si llego a prima aunque haya conseguido mi sueño, esto no sea suficiente. Al menos en el ballet de Nueva York las obras se ensayan con 3 elencos de protagonistas diferentes y me imagino que la competencia por la noche de estreno debe ser feroz, tomando en cuenta que ese grupo tiene algunos de los mejores bailarines del país y del mundo... ¿Estaré preparada para eso? ¿Podré estar al nivel de Edward o tal vez deba audicionar para ser la protagonista en una compañía de una ciudad más pequeña, donde no tenga competencia?...

Al terminar el ensayo vi a mis compañeros arreglar sus bolsos para irse a descansar, mientras yo me quitaba mis zapatillas de punta y las almohadillas para revisar mis pies: las ampollas en mis dedos duelen, pero al menos no se han reventado y la herida en mi uña dejó de sangrar hace casi 2 días y eso es bueno. Tengo mis pies hinchados, así que llegando a casa me pondré hielo para descansar un poco. Creo que esto es lo más doloroso de la danza: ver como poco a poco tu cuerpo se deforma y te vas acostumbrando a un dolor que pocas personas en el mundo sienten.

Me deshice el moño rígido que había hecho esta mañana, me cambié la ropa y me dirigí hacia donde estaban guardados los artículos de limpieza. Ya no quedaba nadie en el teatro por lo que tendría que darme prisa para limpiar antes de que viniera alguno de los guardias para cerrarlo. Primero tenía que trapear y luego encerar todo el escenario, tomando en cuenta que estoy muy cansada este es un castigo cruel, pero ya basta de quejarse por todo porque eso de verdad no ayuda.

Decidí aprovechar que la señorita Esme había dejado el parlante para conectar mi celular y poder escuchar algo de música. Al ritmo de Like a prayer de Madonna todo es mucho más divertido y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba cantando y bailando con el trapero imaginando por un momento que estaba en algún musical de Broadway, riendo, cantando y divirtiéndome con la música sin pensar en las reglas del ballet. Seguí bailando mi propia coreografía improvisada, ignorando por completo que alguien me observaba hasta que al dar un giro, que no tenía nada de técnica, me encontré con los ojos azules de Jasper que me miraban con diversión y su cámara enfocando mi baile improvisado.

-¡No te detengas por mí!- murmuró mirándome con una sonrisa- Estabas divirtiéndote, si quieres seguir bailando puedes fingir que yo no estoy aquí.

-No deberías estar aquí- respondí trapeando el piso para evitar mirarle-, ya todos se fueron y si estoy aquí es porque la señorita Esme me castigó por llegar tarde.

-¡Puedo ayudar!...

-¡No pises el escenario!-exclamé cuando ya era demasiado tarde y sus botas ya habían manchado con el barro de afuera el escenario del teatro. Le miré con mis ojos muy abiertos, al tiempo que de forma intermitente contemplaba la mancha que interrumpía mi piso limpio- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡De verdad, gracias a ti tendré que pasar aún más tiempo limpiando! …Sin nombrar tu gran aporte durante el ensayo ¿Qué pretendes? Si querías causarme problemas pues felicidades porque ya lo haz conseguido...

-Sabía que las bailarinas eran obsesivas, pero nunca pensé que tanto...

-¡Acabas de arruinar mi piso limpio!- grité totalmente frustrada- ¡¿Quieres que te felicite por hacerme trabajar el doble?!

-Fue sin querer: si hubiera sabido que tenía las botas sucias no me habría acercado al escenario- señaló-... ¿De verdad crees que soy tan idiota como para hacer eso a propósito?

Jasper se quitó sus botas y se acercó a mi mientras le miraba con desconfianza.

-Dame eso- le di el trapero para notar en silencio que limpiaba el desastre que había causado-... Debo decir que me habías caído bien en la mañana, estuve a punto de invitarte a desayunar, pero agradezco que no lo hice: eres demasiado perfeccionista, gruñona y dramática.

-¿Disculpa?

-Necesitas relajarte un poco- añadió mirándome de reojo-: si te preocupas demasiado te saldrán arrugas.

-¡Claro!- dije con ironía antes de comenzar a encerar- ¡Como sabes tanto de ballet, debería comenzar a escuchar cada uno de tus consejos!

-¿De verdad estás enfadada por lo que le dije a mi tía durante el ensayo?- preguntó como si eso fuese realmente raro o imposible- ¡Intentaba ayudarte!

-¡No necesito tu ayuda! ¡De hecho, es mejor que finjas que no me conoces! Me causas más problemas de los que solucionas.

-Como quieras, trapeadora... intentaba ser amable, pero creo que no te gusta tener amigos- me quedé en silencio esperando a que se retirara-... Adiós, trapeadora: espero que tu humor mejore un poco mañana...


End file.
